As Cute as Risa
by YuriFan300
Summary: Miya comes over to visit Risa and notices a stock of stuffed animals in her closet. What does Miya do with them? Risa x Miya


**As Cute as Risa**

**Pairing: Risa x Miya**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sono Hanabira/A Kiss for the Petals or any of its characters.**

**Author's Note: Hi, everyone. This is my first Risa x Miya fanfic. So, I hope you enjoy.**

On one beautiful afternoon, Risa Azumi sits in her pink colored room, gazing over at some stuff she bought a while ago. There, on her bed are some cute stuffed animals that are just sitting there, perfectly alined. There were a few teddy bears, a little chick and a puppy. Risa's eyes sparkle at those cute stuffed toys as she hugs the little puppy.

"Oh, you can be so adorable~!" she squeals in happiness.

_Knock! Knock!_

Startled by the sudden sound, Risa throws the stuffed puppy on the bed and frantically looks around. "Uh, w-who is it?"

"It's me, Miya," a calm voice says from behind the door. "I came over to play!"

"Uh, j-just a second!" She can't let her lover, Miya Ayase, know that she's keeping all this stuff, so as quick as a flash, she shoves them into the closet nearby and shuts the door. After adjusting her hair, she casually opens the door. "Hello, Miya."

The blue haired girl smirks at her. "What was that slamming noise?"

"Uh, n-nothing!" Risa lies. _Dang it, she must of heard it! _she mentally shouts at herself.

"I definitely heard it," Miya says, not being too convinced. "Maybe I should take a look around for a bit, right?"

"Y-you can't do that!"

"Why not?"

"Uh, w-well . . ." What could Risa say? Obviously, there is no excuse to not let Miya know about the stuffed toys she's been keeping for the past few days.

Miya still proceeds to look around the room and rummage through her bed, pillows and other places she could find. She then faces the closet, turns and smirks at her lover. "Hmm . . . the only last place is your closet. That could explain that slamming noise I heard earlier."

But before Miya could open the door, Risa suddenly cries out, "W-wait, Miya!"

"Yes?" the blue haired girl slightly turns her head, still having a smirk on her face. "Is there something you need?"

"U-um, actually . . . there is something in there that . . . is sort of private."

"Private, huh?" Miya opens the closet to find a bunch of stuffed toys in the closet, filling up only halfway so far. "My goodness. Risa, where have you been getting all these?"

"Well . . . that's sort of a long story . . ."

"I'm listening," Miya says quickly, turning toward her lover and putting a hand on her hip.

"I won some of these from some contest, the others are from the Animal Crane game," Risa explains.

"Ah," Miya says, rubbing her chin thoughtfully and still having a smirk on her face. "So, you _are _fond of cute things, aren't you?"

Risa blushes at this, but turns away to hide it. "You dummy! Why would you think I would be as obsessed as that?"

Miya holds up a small teddy bear. "Maybe this bear should jog your memory." She holds it against Risa's face, which makes her squeak and blush even harder at the same time.

"AH! M-Miya, what are you doing!?"

"Hehe! I bet this bear is as cute as you, Risa."

"N-no, he's not! He's not even that cute!"

Miya just smiles. "Oh, but he is. He reminds me of your cute face, Risa. Just look at him." She holds it up again.

Risa ponders about it as she just turns away. "W-well, maybe he is a little bit . . ."

"Hehe! I knew you would say that." Miya sets the bear down and checks the others while putting a finger on her chin. "Hmm . . . what else is as cute as you. I know!" She immediately picks up a brown puppy that's about a size of her palm and holds it up to Risa. "Here, I bet this puppy is also as cute as you."

"N-no way," Risa mutters.

"Aww, you even put little bows on her. How nice of you to do that! Did you do that to make it look like you, Risa?"

"O-of course not!" Risa shouts. "Wh-why in the world would I do that!?"

"She kind of looks like you," Miya replies. "Considering how you tied the ribbons on both of her ears." She plucks at the red ribbons. "Come to think of it, these are the same exact ribbons that you tie on your hair. So, that also reminds me of you, little cute Risa!"

"I told you, I'm not into cute things!" Risa yells. "And plus, I'm not small like Reo-sama!"

"Oh, but you tend to act like her from time to time," Miya points out.

"Ugh . . ."

"So . . . are you going to admit that you're as cute as these stuffed animals you have?" Miya asks with a smile.

"N-no!" Risa replies, turning her head away from her lover. "There's no way that I'm that cute!"

"Very well then," Miya digs into her closet to pull out more stuffed animals. "I guess I'll have to continue comparing these stuffed animals one by one to your cute looks until you do."

"What!?"

"Hmmm . . . now what should I start with . . .?"

"Miya, no! Please don't! That will take all afternoon!" Risa begs.

"I don't mind," Miya says calmly. "Besides, I love comparing your stuffed animals to your cuteness. It makes me feel . . . happy."

Risa blushes from hearing such words, but she still won't admit it. As long as she keeps it to herself, she hopes that Miya would would understand. She'll show her that she can be cute as any other girl in the world and not just her stuffed toys.

"Hmm . . . no comment?" Miya says. "Well then, I suppose I should get started right now."

Risa feels like she's about to faint. "MIYA, NOOO!"

* * *

><p>"Ah . . . Stuffed animal #45: a little piglet with a red bow on her head. You know that pink skin reminds me of your soft hair, Risa, only it's not as soft as yours is. Whenever I touch your hair, it kind of feels like this piglet's skin is. Oh, and its cute face is ute as yours, too." Miya looks over at her lover, who is slumping on the bed with her head buried on the pillow. "Hm . . . shall I continue, Risa? Or are you ready to admit it yet?"<p>

"No way!" Risa protests. "I am not as cute as those stuffed animals and I never will! You hear me!?"

"Haah . . . very well." Miya looks over to a little polar bear with a hat on. "Stuffed animal #46: A tap dancing polar bear."

Risa screams on her pillow, making it sound muffled to Miya. She thought Miya would stop right there, but Miya had found more stuffed toys in her toy chest that she keeps for some reason. And only half of it is filled with stuffed animals.

"Goodness, Risa," Miya says, chuckling. "I didn't know you would keep this many. Is it because you're obsessed with them? You should know that you're spending a lot of money on them if you're buying this many."

Risa just turns away. "D-don't be so ridiculous! I'm not that obsessed!"

"Hmm?" Miya just shows her the toy chest and the closet full of stuffed animals as proof. "Shall I continue? You have quite a lot more to go."

Risa could no longer hold back and just jumps on her lover, giving her a tight hug.

"Stop, please!" Risa begs. "No more! Just don't!"

"Risa . . ." Miya couldn't believe what her girlfriend is doing right now and is caught off guard by this, too.

"I told you: there's no way I'm as cute as those stuffed animals because . . . I'm your only cute one." She blushes as she turns away to hide it. "T-there's no one or thing that is as cute as I am, Miya. No one."

Miya gives her a gentle smile as she strokes her hair. "You finally did it, Risa. That's what i've been waiting for all along. You really are my only cute lover in the world."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So this is my first Risa x Miya fanfic. To be honest, I'm not much of a humorous person, but I tried my best at this one shot. So, i hope you all enjoyed it.**

**Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review. ;)**


End file.
